


Archive of our Own/On My Own

by DianaeFox



Series: Parody Songs: Fandom [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Tumblr Ban Hammer, vegebulocracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaeFox/pseuds/DianaeFox
Summary: Another Tumblr inspired song....





	Archive of our Own/On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> A song from Les Mis flitted through my head as I was just pondering ponderings....
> 
> Not beta'd or proofed.

we're alone  
The tumblr life is Crumbling  
We all flee  
A new place we are seeking  
Without it  
The web just spins around us  
we all have lost our way, we close our eyes  
And we seek justice

We scramble to gather our belongings  
before it all goes missing  
As the Ban drops, We pull ourselves together  
Its all we see is tumblr's crash forever and forever

And I know it's "only" stuff online  
That we're talking to ourselves and not tumblr  
And although we know that they are blind  
Still we say, there's a way for us

We'll move on  
So when the fallout's over  
tumblr's gone  
Our group is still together  
Without them  
The world around me changes  
The feeds are bare and everywhere  
The posts are full of strangers

Tumblr's gone  
But every post we're learning  
All thier life  
They've only been pretending  
Without it  
Our world will go on turning  
A world that's full of explicit fics  
That I have never known

It's over  
It's over  
not for an  
Archive of our Own


End file.
